


Uma Causa Perdida

by laatibs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laatibs/pseuds/laatibs
Summary: {Primeira Fase ∆ cap. 1 ao 17}Hermione Granger estava com medo. Não poderia demonstrar para os amigos, mas a ameaça de Voldemort sobre o mundo bruxo levantava tantas questões que ela não ficava em paz. Por isso, resolveu afundar-se na leitura, até que um dia, por um descuido, seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.{Segunda Fase ∆ cap. 18 ao 27}Draco Malfoy se sentia triste. Anos após a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, ele se isolara na Londres trouxa, dando seguimento a uma vida que considerava vazia e sem o menor sentido. Contudo, numa noite fria de maio, uma conhecida entra em seu pub, fazendo com que ele revivesse dolorosas feridas do passado.{Terceira Fase ∆ em andamento}Logo após a Guerra e todas as suas dores, Hermione se vê em uma situação crítica, afundada no trabalho e namorando uma pessoa sem ter a menor perspectiva de futuro com ela.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores!  
> Essa minha história é a mais longa que tenho escrita. Ainda não está terminada. Cada uma das partes é uma tentativa falha de um final! Hahahaha  
> Sem mais delongas, apresento a vocês UCP!

Hermione sentava-se naquela biblioteca ao menos três vezes na semana. A paz de espírito que aquele lugar lhe transmitia era sobrenatural, talvez épica: qualquer fosse o problema que explodisse sua mente, em qualquer momento, a atmosfera, o cheiro, o gosto pela leitura, todos estes fatores abrandavam os sen-timentos ruins que tomavam conta da garota. Ela só precisava afastar-se por al-gumas horas, mesmo que despercebida; ao voltar, parecia outra pessoa.   
As suspeitas de Harry e Rony variavam entre a enfermaria e alguma po-ção calmante preparada por ela mesma; não era possível que, por mais que irri-tassem a garota (por acidente ou de propósito), ela conseguisse abstrair daquilo em menos de duas horas. Contudo, era suspeita infundada. Preocupados, per-guntaram somente nas primeiras vezes, não obtendo qualquer tipo de resposta; por fim, desistiram.  
Na maioria das vezes, ainda, quando estava fugindo dos dois, era pega de surpresa por Draco Malfoy, o qual soltava uma chuva de insultos, como sempre. No começo, Hermione dignava-se a responder; porém, depois de certo tempo, ela pensou ser atitude muito mais digna fingir que a presença do garoto era a mesma da parede atrás dos dois, antes que ela o ignorasse por completo e conti-nuasse os passos rápidos em direção à biblioteca, intrigando o loiro de uma ma-neira sutil.  
Hermione cumprimentava a bibliotecária e deslocava-se cada dia para uma sessão. O conhecimento era sua principal arma, e ela nunca estaria desar-mada frente ao inimigo. O medo de Você-Sabe-Quem a consumia por dentro, mas ela não poderia parecer fraca na frente dos amigos que confiavam tanto ne-la. Depois do fiasco que havia sido a ida ao Ministério da Magia, da morte de Si-rius e das descobertas de Harry sobre o passado (inclusive de sua explosão com Dumbledore), tudo o que o garoto lhe contava rendia uma passagem de ida à biblioteca.  
Ela pesquisava de tudo: desde feitiços úteis em batalha e para esconderi-jos até poções transformadoras, da história do Beco Diagonal à do Gringotes, da árvore genealógica das famílias sangue-puro que poderiam ter algum contato com o Lorde até os locais mais conhecidos das últimas Guerras Bruxas. Qualquer coisa merecia sua leitura, por mais cansada que estivesse. Vez ou outra levava os livros à Sala Precisa para praticar os feitiços.  
Naquele dia, Hermione despistara Harry e Ron com a desculpa de que es-tava com cólicas e precisava de Madame Pomfrey – uma coisa que, aprendera ela, eles nunca contestariam ou procurariam saber mais a fundo. Andou devagar pelos jardins por alguns minutos antes de rumar ao Corujal para mandar notícias a seus pais. Adiou até quando conseguiu a ida à biblioteca, sem sucesso, contudo. Enfiou a varinha no cós da calça jeans, amarrou os cabelos num elástico, man-tendo os fios fora do rosto, colocou a mochila nas costas e rumou para o lugar que mais amava na escola. No meio do caminho, pensou ter visto a cabeleira pla-tinada de Malfoy ao utilizar sua visão panorâmica, mas, após verificar, não en-controu ninguém.  
– Boa tarde, Madame Pince. – Cumprimentou Hermione ao chegar à bi-blioteca.  
– Boa tarde, querida! – A bibliotecária aprendera a ser gentil com a garo-ta depois de tanto tempo juntas. – Vai precisar entrar na seção reservada hoje?  
– Hoje, não, senhora. Obrigada. Pode me dizer que horas são?  
– São exatamente três da tarde. Quer que eu avise a hora que precisar ir embora?  
– Não será necessário. Acho que hoje não demorarei muito. Obrigada – respondeu a garota sorrindo.  
Hermione encaminhou-se para a seção de feitiços, procurando por um autor específico – o inventor da penseira. Pegou o livro, dirigiu-se a uma mesa reservada e pôs-se a ler e fazer anotações – uma mania que adquirira recente-mente. Um pensamento nunca deve ser desperdiçado, pensava ela.  
A leitura e as anotações, contudo, demoraram mais que ela esperava. Ao olhar pela janela novamente, assustou-se ao perceber que os archotes estavam acesos com fogo tremulante e a lua já se encontrava alta na penumbra da noite de abril. A luz da lua que atravessava a janela junto ao vento era adorável, e Hermione amou ainda mais aquele castelo. Sua casa. Aquela era sua casa. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo ao pensar que, provavelmente, daqui a alguns meses ela teria que deixar a escola, talvez para sempre.  
Aquilo não era justo! Ela não conseguia entender. Desde que entrara na-quele mundo, o mundo da magia, ela não tivera um ano de sossego, um ano de paz. Ela não culpava os amigos; pelo contrário, ela acreditava que aquilo tinha sido um baita golpe do destino. Era grata pelas coisas boas, mas como qualquer jovem adulta, Hermione não acreditava ser justo todo o sofrimento pelo qual passavam.  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de um tropeço. Her-mione limpou os olhos com rapidez e sacudiu a cabeça, procurando ávida por quem estivera por perto. Aparentemente, ninguém. Ela levantou, pegando os livros, os pergaminhos e o tinteiro consigo, e os colocou na mochila; fechou a janela e dirigiu-se ao livro que Madame Pince pedia para os alunos anotarem os livros que levavam da biblioteca, escrevendo o nome dos mesmos.  
O peso que levava nas costas foi determinante para que Hermione an-dasse devagar na volta para seu dormitório...Era quase como se ela se arrastasse. Ela sorria enquanto pensava em quantos feitiços havia aprendido somente nos últimos dias, quando a alça de sua mochila arrebentou – levando tudo o que ti-nha dentro dela ao chão. Seu humor não se abalou. Ela abaixou, consertou a mo-chila, recolocou dentro dela os objetos que estavam ao seu alcance e caminhou cantarolando até o Grande Salão. Estava com uma fome do cão por estar há qua-se seis horas sem comer.  
– Por onde andou, Mione? – Harry perguntou assim que a garota se sen-tou.  
– Estava dormindo – mentiu ela. – Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para dor, mas acho que passou da quantidade. Acabei de acordar – e deu um fal-so bocejo.  
Rony deu de ombros e Harry fez o mesmo enquanto ela dava colheradas em sua sopa de abóbora. Harry deu sinal para que ambos abaixassem e disse, num sussurro:  
– Dumbledore quer me ver hoje de novo em sua sala. Acho que conse-guiu outra lembrança de Vold-  
– Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry! – Repreendeu Rony. Hermione revirou os olhos.  
– Tanto faz. Vocês vão esperar?  
– Claro – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
– O.K. Vejo vocês em algumas horas. – E saiu do Salão, sempre sob olha-res curiosos.  
– Acho que vou me deitar enquanto isso. – Disse Hermione num rom-pante. Lilá Brown se aproximava e ela não queria ficar para ver o resto da cena. Sem esperar resposta de Rony, correu para fora do Salão em direção aos jardins.  
Hermione achou uma árvore frutífera à beira do lago, escorando-se nela para admirar a beleza do castelo de longe. Fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa noturna e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ao abrir os olhos, entrou em seu campo de visão, há um metro de distância, a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar por ali.  
Draco Malfoy estava com olheiras enormes e roxas. Foi a primeira coisa que notou. Apesar de estar um pouco quente, usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma calça preta e tênis pretos. Em suas mãos, havia alguns pedaços de pergaminhos. Hermione olhou em seus olhos – cinza líquido – e assustou-se com o que havia neles: nada.  
– O que quer, Malfoy? – Perguntou incisiva. Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível de canto de boca.  
– Devolver isso.  
Ele estendeu os pergaminhos para ela, cujo queixo caiu um pouco e bo-chechas pegaram fogo.  
– É.. Obrigada?  
Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e virou as costas para ir embora, mas uma pergunta rodeou o cérebro de Hermione, que a colocou para fora.  
– Espera! Onde achou minhas anotações?  
– Na biblioteca – ele respondeu, já andando. Contudo, sua voz tremeu no final da frase.  
Hermione ficou alguns minutos tentando assimilar a conversa pacífica antes de juntar tudo na mochila e rumar para a Sala Comunal. Chegando lá, deu de cara com Harry e Rony ao lado da lareira, os quais pareciam esperá-la; ela se esquecera completamente que o moreno se encontraria com Dumbledore para ver mais uma lembrança na penseira.  
– E então ele matou a senhora só para pegar a taça...  
– Sabemos que não foi a primeira nem a última vez...  
– Vou dormir – disse Hermione num rompante, depois de vinte minutos escutando Harry contar a história toda. Os garotos a olharam. – Estou com dor de novo, mas não quero voltar à ala hospitalar. – Foi a péssima desculpa em que ela conseguiu pensar. – Boa noite.  
Eles se entreolharam.  
– Boa noite, Mione – responderam consternados.  
A garota andou a passos largos até seu quarto, ao qual chegou dando graças pelas colegas que dormiam cedo. Murmurou um feitiço para que a ponta da varinha acendesse e caminhou na direção de sua cama quando, do nada, a alça da mochila estourou novamente, derrubando os livros e as anotações pelo quar-to. Ela sentiu uma pontada no pé, mas murmurou um feitiço para que tudo se arrumasse em sua mesa de cabeceira. Olhou os papéis organizados e notou uma coisa estranha no que se encontrava no topo.  
O pedaço de pergaminho estava preenchido com uma caligrafia diferente da sua. A anotação era rápida, porém elegante. A ponta das letras finais de cada palavra era floreada, e as iniciais eram desenhadas de uma maneira hipnotizante. Ou seja, aquele pergaminho cheio de anotações da aula de poções do dia não era seu, para o que só haveria uma explicação: o dono do papel era Draco Malfoy. Tal constatação levou a outro questionamento.  
Como faria para devolver aquilo?


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um para não ficar só no gostinho!

Hermione mal dormiu à noite. Ficou perscrutando o pedaço de pergami-nho com as anotações de Malfoy com um olhar mais que fascinado. Ele era arro-gante, metido, mimado e várias outras coisas, mas também era mais inteligente do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Ele se esforçava para anotar tudo o que o professor Slughorn dizia; faltava só escrever que ele havia respirado. E mais, após a aula, Malfoy havia pesquisado sobre as poções e seus ingredientes e acrescen-tado observações e informações adicionais.  
Era demais para ela. Chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade daquele pedaço precioso de pergaminho não pertencer a Draco Malfoy. Contudo, só havia uma maneira de descobrir aquilo: perguntando a ele.  
No raiar do dia, Hermione levantou-se da cama antes das colegas de quarto. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma regata preta, coturnos e um moletom quentinho. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e franziu a testa; havia uma espinha em seu queixo. Para sua sorte, havia aprendido o feitiço para retirar a espinha sem danificar a pele em suas intermináveis leituras na biblioteca, o qual utilizou sem demora.   
Olhou os cabelos e deu um suspiro. Estavam armados, como sempre, mas ainda não aprendera nenhum feitiço para melhorá-los. Fez então uma trança que aprendeu com a mãe para tentar domá-lo; acertou de primeira, deu graças e então prestou uma atenção mais detalhada nos olhos. Adorava a cor castanha deles, mas seus cílios eram pequenos demais, o que fazia com que ela tivesse que usar máscara quase todos os dias. Há uma semana, havia lido sobre um feitiço extensor que serviria bem para aquele propósito, mas que tinha danos colaterais perigosíssimos. Ela concentrou-se e murmurou o feitiço, apontando a varinha para o próprio rosto. Ficou alguns segundos de olhos fechados, torcendo para que a sensação de cócegas que sentira na pálpebra não tivesse sido em vão. Ao abrir os olhos, sorriu vitoriosa: seus cílios estavam espessos, volumosos e longos, e o melhor: parecia natural.  
Hermione olhou para o céu e suspirou. O sol ainda estava baixo, o que queria dizer que não havia passado muito tempo e o castelo ainda estaria vazio. Decidiu pegar um livro e praticar feitiços na Sala Precisa. Lembrou-se de consertar a mochila, colocou o exemplar do livro e os pergaminhos na mochila e dirigiu-se ao sétimo andar.  
Caminhou com calma, porém sua barriga deu um enorme ronco ao pas-sar em frente ao Grade Salão, o que a fez decidir-se por comer algo antes de es-tudar. Sentou-se sozinha na mesa da Grifinória e olhou os pequenos grupos de madrugadores nas mesas colegas. Alguns garotinhos comiam com livros na mão na mesa da Corvinal, enquanto que na mesa da Lufa-Lufa um grupo de meninas chorava nos ombros amigos de maneira compulsiva. Hermione vasculhou o cére-bro para tentar achar algum motivo, sem sucesso.  
Na mesa da Sonserina, um garoto sozinho mordia uma maçã verde, com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos platinados desgrenhados e sem vida; seus olhos esta-vam fechados. Hermione sentiu uma pontada no estômago, mas não conseguiu identificar se era o leão pedindo por comida ou borboletas dançando pelo fato de que ela tinha que devolver seu pergaminho.  
A garota hesitou por uns minutos, ainda observando Malfoy, e então se levantou, com a intenção de ir até o loiro e devolver o papel.  
– Hermione? Está tudo bem? Você parece confusa – perguntou Luna Lovegood com um sorriso sonhador.  
Hermione se sobressaltou e sentou de imediato.  
– Nada. Não, estou bem – a garota atrapalhou-se.  
– Então tá – disse Luna. E virou-se para voltar à sua mesa, ao que Hermi-one lembrou das garotas que choravam e perguntou:  
– O que aconteceu com aquelas pessoas?  
– As meninas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa? – Luna sentou-se ao seu lado. – Ah, elas esconderam minha blusa de frio ontem. O problema é que aquela era minha única blusa, e quando eu contei a elas, já era tarde. Elas colocaram a jaqueta per-to do salgueiro lutador, e ele a destruiu. Mas está tudo bem, já contei ao meu pai e ele disse que, com alguma sorte, conseguiria vender exemplares suficientes do Pasquim neste fim de semana para que me consiga outra blusa.  
Como sempre, os diálogos com ela deixavam Hermione sem reação. No mesmo momento, tirou seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros de Luna. Ao tocar a pele da loira, sentiu como estava gélida e precisou segurar as lágrimas. Naquele momento, sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo observada e olhou ao seu redor; o loiro na mesa da Sonserina observava a cena com os olhos vazios, a mesma ex-pressão do dia anterior.  
– Obrigada, Hermione. Você é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço – dis-se Luna com um sorriso enorme. – Assim que meu pai conseguir outro casaco, eu te devolvo este.  
– Não precisa – respondeu a morena, ainda olhando para Malfoy, o qual sustentava seu olhar sem esboçar qualquer reação.  
– Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Perguntou Luna, e Hermione co-rou, desviando o olhar para a garota.  
– De maneira alguma. Estava só divagando. – Respondeu, abaixando os olhos para o prato. De repente, perdera a fome. – Escute Luna, preciso ir andan-do. Conte-me se fizerem algo parecido com você novamente, O.K.? – Hermione levantou-se para continuar seu caminho até a Sala Precisa.  
– Ah, isso sempre acontece. Não quero te importunar. – Luna pegou um pedaço de bacon do prato da morena e mastigou devagar. – Será que tem pudim na mesa da Corvinal? – E então levantou-se, saltitando com o pedaço de bacon na mão.  
Hermione dirigiu um último olhar à mesa da Sonserina e estranhou ao ver Malfoy encarando a “saltitação” de Luna com um sorrisinho nada maldoso. O garoto tornou os olhos à morena e, ao ser pego no flagra, baixou-os novamente à maçã. Hermione deixou o Salão e subiu as intermináveis escadas que a levariam à Sala Precisa.  
Na porta da Sala, fechou os olhos e passou por ela três vezes, desejando uma sala de aula para praticar feitiços. Quando abriu os olhos, atravessou a porta e deu de cara com uma sala organizada da mesma forma que aparecia na época da Armada de Dumbledore. Deixou a mochila na porta, pegando o livro e concen-trando-se para praticar feitiços que ajudariam numa provável fuga.  
Quando o relógio que havia em cima da porta indicava nove horas, Her-mione secou o suor da testa e arrumou suas coisas para ir para a aula de Transfi-guração com a professora Minerva. Saiu da sala fazendo um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos e olhando para o chão, trombando com alguém logo que atravessou a porta. Os braços que a seguraram para que não fosse de bunda no chão eram fortes, porém desconhecidos quando tocaram sua pele.  
– Cuidado, Granger. Vai acabar quebrando alguma coisa. – Uma voz baixa e inexpressiva disse.  
– Desculpa – a garota corou imediatamente, olhando para cima.  
Malfoy quebrou o contato com sua pele quando começou o contato vi-sual. O pedaço de seu braço onde o garoto tinha tocado pegava fogo.  
– Você está gelada. Deveria se agasalhar. – Disse ele, virando as costas como da última vez.  
– Malfoy... Malfoy, espera! – Disse Hermione em voz alta. Ele parou onde estava, mas não se virou. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo no mesmo momento.  
– Já não perguntou? – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto que a fez perder a fala de imediato. – Estou com pressa...  
– Não, calma. – Ela se recuperou e abriu a mochila, vasculhando à procu-ra do pergaminho do garoto.   
Malfoy cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso divertido ao ver a garota se atrapalhar com as próprias anotações.  
– Muito trabalho extra?  
– Não, é só que... ACHEI! – Ela tirou o pergaminho da mochila e estendeu para ele. – Isso é seu?  
Hermione quase teve um treco quando viu Malfoy corando. Ele ficou tão vermelho, mas tão vermelho, que um tomate teria ficado com inveja.  
– Onde achou? – Ele murmurou, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho com cuidado da mão da garota.  
– Estava junto com os papéis que me deu ontem – ela respondeu olhan-do para o chão e corando também.  
– Muito obrigado, Granger. Você me salvou de ter que pedir para estudar com outra pessoa.  
Hermione encarou fundo os olhos de Malfoy. O garoto sustentou o olhar e começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas ela quebrou o silêncio.  
– Você está bem?  
Malfoy pareceu sair de um transe e seus olhos escureceram novamente.  
– Não é da sua conta, é? – Hermione franziu a testa e uma pontada atin-giu seu estômago novamente.  
O garoto sacudiu a cabeça. Parecia prestes a pedir desculpas, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, virou as costas e caminhou para longe dela, deixando-a mais confusa que na noite anterior.


End file.
